


Behind Closed Doors

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Alan Cumming gets trapped in an elevator with a young woman. Shameless smut ensues.





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndoratheWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/gifts).



> I don't own Alan Cumming or any of the movies mentioned within.

I could not believe it. The elevator had just broken down, stuck somewhere between the third and fourth floors of the building, and the man standing on the other side was none other than Alan Cumming. As I looked at him in awe, he smiled, showing off his luscious dimples and nearly making me faint from delight. 

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Nodding, I shivered as his voice washed over me. Ooh, that voice. I'd had dreams about it, though none would ever be able to compare to this. I smiled shyly at him as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I, of course, was not cold at all but I stayed silent as I watched him straighten his shirt. 

An awkward silence filled the small enclosure and I took a moment to pinch myself discretely. It hurt, so I was definitely not dreaming. 

"You aren't dreaming," he assured me, seeming to guess what I was thinking.

"N-no, I guess not," I stammered, blushing deeply as he chuckled softly.

"You sure you're all right, miss...?" he trailed off, realizing he didn't know my name (though I sure knew his).

I took a deep, steadying breath. "Sarah. My name is Sarah."

He smiled again, and I got a nice view of his dimples as he came to stand next to me. "Nice to meet you, Sarah."

It was my turn to smile as I handed him his jacket, but he waved my hand away. "We might be stuck here awhile, you know, and I was roasting anyway."

"Thank you, Mr. Cumming," I whispered. "I think I owe you one."

But he just laughed gently and said, "Mr. Cumming is my father, love. You can call me Alan."

My eyes went wide and I sat down on the elevator's carpeted floor, leaning my head against the wall. He followed suit, crossing his legs elegantly and sighing with a slow smile of contentment. I looked at him carefully, opening and closing my mouth a few times.

"Alan?" I asked. "How long do you think it'll be till we're rescued?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. You might as well get comfortable."

I nodded, carefully re-adjusting my borrowed jacket around my shoulders. "Mm."

Secretly, I wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to him, but we'd only just met and I didn't want to spook him, so I just sat there in silence as the minutes ticked by. Then...  
"Sarah?" he asked. "You all right? You look uncomfortable or something."

At the sudden sound of his voice, I jumped because I had gotten lost in my thoughts. I blushed, blinking a few times, and looked into his warm brown eyes.

"I...yes, I'm okay," I assured him. "It's just that I never thought I'd meet you in an elevator of all places."

He chuckled softly, smiling reassuringly as I blushed a deep red, and patted the carpet next to him softly. I stood shakily and crossed the short distance to where he sat, settling my body next to his. He smiled again, and gently readjusted his jacket around me as I got comfortable and sniffed it curiously. It smelled like vanilla and something that was uniquely Alan -- mint perhaps -- and shivered as the smell invaded my nostrils.

I blushed yet again and hid my face in my hands as I realized he had probably figured out my secret. God, I was mortified: here I was in a broken-down elevator with the one person I loved more than my boyfriend and I had probably made a complete fool of myself. 

However, he just smiled that smile again and allowed me to lean my head on his shoulder. We sat in comfortable silence for a time as my small hands absently played with his elegant fingers. He watched as one of my hands twined perfectly around three of his fingers, and gave me a light squeeze around the shoulders. I twitched in surprised delight as he started to retract his arm but before he could, my free hand came up to stop him, and he readjusted his arm as I looked into his eyes. 

Just then, my stomach gave a noise of complaint, breaking through our quiet contentment. I blushed for what must have been the millionth time, but Alan just smiled comfortingly and tightened his hold on me.

"When we get out of here, I'll buy us dinner," he said, his honeyed-velvet purr of a voice resonating against my ears deliciously. "And then, if you'd like, we can find a phone and call your family."

"Thank you," I murmured softly. "I'd always suspected you were a gentleman, but now I can say so for sure."

It was his turn to blush then, a pink tinge spreading across his face and giving a nice color to his luscious dimples. "I like to think so."

Suddenly, there was a grating sound, and the elevator started moving. I twitched from the sudden noise, clinging tightly to his waist as we rode out the trip. When the doors opened he stood first, holding out an elegant hand to help me up, which I accepted gratefully. We exited our prison, glaring back at the closing doors with similar looks of disgust, and stepped into the night.


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Alan Cumming or any of the movies mentioned within.

It was then that I realized I was still holding his hand, but he just gave mine a squeeze of reassurance as we walked on. 

"Come on, we'll go back to my hotel," he said. "We can order in and then you can call your family if you like."

I could only nod in surprised delight but he could sense the hint of nervousness in my response. After all, we'd just escaped one elevator and now we'd have to face another. Joy.

"It will be okay, love," he soothed. "My room is not too far up, I promise."

I nodded again. "O-okay. I trust you."

He squeezed my hand again as we headed through the hotel's front doors, both of us thankful that nobody was in the lobby except the employees, and entered the elevator with a shared sense of unease. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the button and watched the doors close. Luck, however, seemed to be on our side and we made it in one piece. 

We stepped out of the elevator with sighs of relief, my eyes meeting his briefly as he motioned for me to follow him. I smiled and followed him down the hallway, taking in the smell of cleaning supplies and mustiness that all hotels seem to have as we walked.

"Ah, here we are," he said, stopping in front of room 127 so suddenly that I walked right into him. 

Despite his slender form, his body was warm and sturdy against my own, and I wrapped my arms around his waist for balance. He chuckled softly, giving me another one of those wide, heart-melting grins as he turned to face me. 

"You all right?" he asked. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't," I assured him. "I'm just off-balance to begin with and your sudden stopping kind of messed with what little balance I have."

Alan chuckled softly, handing me his room key and motioning for me to do the honors. I smiled widely and unlocked the door, only pausing to turn the lights on and lay his jacket across a chair, then sat on the bed to watch him get settled. 

He stretched gracefully, exchanging his dress shirt and pants for a pair of much-loved sweatpants and T shirt, then sat next to me on the bed. I looked into his eyes and blushed yet again as he squeezed my hand gently. 

"I get the feeling that there's more to you than what you've told me," he said. "I won't laugh at you, love, I promise. I've heard it all; trust me."

I looked at him in surprise, taking a deep, steadying breath. I opened and closed my mouth a few times while I decided what to tell him, and he laughed gently (probably thinking of when I had responded the same way earlier).

"I...I don't know what to say to you," I confessed finally. "I...why are you being so nice to me? I'm only an ordinary woman, after all."

"Well, you said it yourself, my dear," he replied, hitting me with that smile again. "I am a gentleman."

I nodded. "Just...promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise, love," he assured me. "Whatever you tell me stays here."

"I...okay," I answered. "This feels like a dream, if I'm going to be honest. You're Alan-flooping-Cumming and yet...here we are on a hotel room bed chatting as if we were old friends."

He laughed then, his nose crinkling in amusement. "Flooping? Now there's something I haven't heard!"

"Well, I first saw you as Floop," I shrugged. "And for months after, I went around my parents' house singing the whole 'Floop is a madman' thing."

He grinned, laughing heartily at my younger self's actions. "I'm flattered."

I looked at the comforter in slight embarrassment then, but he reached out and tilted my head up, gently forcing my eyes to meet his own. "Go on."

"Okay," I nodded, suddenly feeling more confident as his eyes bored into mine. "I...it took me fifteen years, so like...till now...to realize that my fascination with Floop was actually my brain going 'hey idiot, you fancy Alan Cumming,' and yeah."

He nodded, a silent encouragement for me to carry on, but my tummy growled again, interrupting our conversation. 

"I promised you a meal, didn't I," he smiled then. "Let's get you something to eat."

We fell silent then as he called down for food, but after placing the phone in its receiver he turned to look at my face, waiting for me to continue. 

"I...well, you know what the clincher was?" I asked him. "Seeing you as Glitch in Tin Man."

He smiled thoughtfully then. "Huh. Not many people remember my portrayal of Glitch."

"They really should," I sighed. "You were absolutely brilliant."

"Again, I'm flattered," he said. "I'm glad someone does."

"The rest, you already know," I said, smiling up at him. "Unless you want me to humor you?"

"I would love that," he admitted. "Let me hear it."

"After Tin Man I went back and watched a bunch of your other things," I said. "I think my favorite -- after Spy Kids, that is -- was The Anniversary Party. Or maybe Any Day Now...I can't decide."

Alan smiled knowingly. "I get the feeling you like everything I've done."

"Yeah, pretty much," I shrugged. "I...I love you, Alan Cumming."

He blushed deeply, a purr of contentment escaping his throat, and reached for my hand, squeezing it tenderly. "I'm touched."

I opened my mouth to reply but a sudden knock at the door stopped me. Alan slid off the bed gracefully and went to retrieve our food. I smiled to myself as he basically floated to the door. God, he's elegant, I thought. 

He returned a few minutes later with our treats, carefully positioning them onto the bed between us. There was silence for awhile as we both had our fill, and then...

"You were saying, love?" he prodded gently. 

"Well, I was going to say how embarrassed I was," I admitted quietly, looking down at the comforter once more. "But after that, I don't think I can embarrass myself further."

He smiled softly, stroking my cheek with a delicate finger, and wrapped his arms around me in an unexpected but very much overdue hug. I let my head fall against his shoulder and sighed contentedly, falling into silence once more. Until...

"Alan?" I asked. "I don't need to call anyone. My boyfriend knew I was going to sightsee and possibly try and find you."

He smirked. "Ah, the truth is out at last."

"Yeah, well, you have a husband," I countered.

"Touché," he answered. "Whatever happens here stays here, I promise."

I giggled then, turning my head to have a closer look at his dimples, and he looked at me with wide eyes and a lascivious grin. In my mind, I wondered whether he knew how much I was itching to touch them, but was forced to dismiss the thought as he smiled at me again more gently this time.


	3. Dimple-Worshiping 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Alan Cumming or any of the movies mentioned within.

"Go ahead," he affirmed. "I saw you eying them earlier."

I blinked in delight. "I...oh Alan...are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Last chance," I warned him. "Once I start, I might be unable to stop touching them."

"I know," he soothed. "It's okay; touch them all you want, love. They, along with the rest of me, are yours to play with tonight."

My eyes got wide as I moved closer to the breathtaking man before me, silently motioning for him to settle against the headboard as I carefully crawled into his lap at long, long last. My thighs rested on either side of his lithe form and I stared down at him in awe. One of my small hands came up to cup his (surprisingly smooth) chin as my lips met his in a gentle kiss. 

Our eyes closed as we continued to snog and I felt his fingers twine with my own in a sign of pure submission and trust. His lips were every bit as soft and pliant as I'd imagined or maybe even more so, and I sighed contentedly as I reluctantly broke the kiss, blinking in delight as our eyes readjusted to the light.

"I...that was...wow," I spluttered. "I just kissed Alan Cumming!"

Said man giggled at my excitement, gently drawing me down for another kiss. This one turned explosive, and I felt an electric sort of warmth that seemed to fill the deepest parts of my very soul. 

Pulling apart, I looked into his eyes and smiled. "Alan?"

"Yes, love?" he replied.

"I...you're beautiful," I said, blushing deeply and turning my face away.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I get words like handsome and attractive a lot, but not beautiful."

I fell silent then, using my forefingers to trace his dimples lovingly. He giggled and I smirked as I felt the vibrations in my fingers and leaned down to plant kisses all over them. My eyes slid closed as I took a nibble on his left dimple and he purred in contentment. Then...

"Be careful with them," he said. "I do make a living off my face, love." 

"Don't worry," I soothed. "I have concealer in my bag if you need it."

"So do I, actually," he giggled, squeezing my hands gently as a silent message for me to continue my explorations.

"Well then," I smiled cheekily at him. 

All talk was lost again as I stroked his cheek gently, continuing to nibble at his luscious dimples. I'd had many dreams about them -- more than I'd ever had about his voice -- and to actually get to worship them was a dream come true. When I took a breath, he planted a soft kiss on my lips, then pulled away with a sweet smile. I could see bruises beginning to form on his dimples, though, and sighed in obvious satisfaction and delight.

"You really like my dimples, don't you," he giggled. 

It wasn't a question but more like a statement of fact. Ducking my head, I blushed deeply for the nth time, but he just smiled that smile again.

"I...yeah, you have no idea how many dreams I've had about them," I admitted, closing my eyes in slight embarrassment. 

"It's okay," he soothed. "I'm flattered, really."

I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't even known I was holding and felt his arms pull me closer as we began to snog again. I twined my fingers through his silver hair and moaned softly as the kiss went from gentle to explosive. He smiled yet again, causing us to pull apart slightly, and began to trail soft kisses down the side of my neck as I tilted my head to give him better access.

"Mmm...Alan?" I asked, feeling electric shocks of desire coursing through my body like lightning.

"Yes, love?" he answered. 

"This is all well and good, but can we...?" I trailed off, eyelids lowered and eyes filled with pure, unadulterated lust.

"Speed things up a bit?" he supplied helpfully.

"Yeah," I nodded, sliding my hands up and under the thin fabric of his t-shirt. "Might not last if we don't do something -- anything -- soon."

He purred softly in delight as my hands found his nipples and squeezed them gently, feeling the metal bars running through them. 

"You can remove my shirt, you know," he murmured into my ear. "As I said, I am yours for the night, love."

My eyes went wide and I removed his shirt carefully, exposing his pale chest and stomach. He, in turn, removed my shirt and bra, gently cupping my breasts in his hands. I moaned softly, hardly daring to believe this was real, but his lips on mine soothed whatever worries I still had. 

I deepened the kiss, turning it into yet another bout of passionate snogging. As we pulled away, I took the opportunity to nibble his dimples a lot more. Snogging him, I thought, was all well and good, but his dimples were my kryptonite and I wasn't about to let them be forgotten no matter how heated things became later. 

"One would think you just love me for my dimples," he smirked, giggling as I nipped at them.

Trailing my fingers through his soft, silver hair, I snorted in amusement and, with a final nibble, began to snog him again. His lips were like imported chocolate, rich and sweet, and suddenly I couldn't get enough. Then I had to pull away for a moment so we could catch our breath and he took the chance to start undoing my pants, both of us giggling as I rolled off his lap and onto the bed in his attempt to undress me.


	4. Two Hearts Entwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Alan Cumming or any of the movies mentioned within.

"Y'alright, love?" he asked. "C'mere."

"Impatient, aren't you," I said, quickly sliding my pants and black panties off and letting him admire the view as I crawled back into his lap. 

The soft, well-worn fabric of his sweats, however, did little to hide his rather obvious delight, so I was forced to climb off his lap momentarily to allow him time to remove them. Once they joined our other clothes on the floor, he patted his lap, beckoning to me with one long, delicate finger. 

Once again, his lips met mine in a deep, passionate kiss that set the deepest parts of my soul aflame. When we pulled apart, I stroked his cheeks gently, trying desperately to put everything I felt into that simple touch. He, in turn, caught my hands as they neared his lips and pressed soft, gentle kisses to each of my fingertips.

"I love you, Alan," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "I...I know I shouldn't but I really can't help myself."

"C'mere," he murmured, gently drawing me down and into a warm, comforting embrace. "It's okay, I promise."

"No, it's not," I sniffled. "You're married and I have a boyfriend."

"Shh," he soothed. "Don't think about that now, love. We'll figure something out."

I nodded and sniffled again, snuggling closer to his body. "Okay."

He took that moment to capture my lips in a tender kiss, the kind that says please don't worry; I understand your plight and we will figure this out, I promise. I pulled away slightly, looking into his deep brown eyes, and sighed contentedly as he drew me into another, more passionate, kiss. My arms wound their way around his neck on their own accord and I moaned slightly as he pulled away with a gentle nibble to my lower lip. 

"Alan," I murmured pleadingly. "I want you."

"And you thought I was impatient?" he teased.

I didn't reply; just gently guided his hand to my clit so he could feel the warm wetness that had gathered there.

"Do you feel that?" I asked him. "That's all because of you."

His eyes went wide, darkening with a fresh wave of lust, and carefully slid a finger inside. I shivered with passionate delight as he explored my innermost parts and let my eyes slip shut. He added another finger, still very gently preparing me for what was to come, and groaned as he felt my walls clench around his fingers.

"You're so close already," he murmured, and I nodded, too far gone to respond. "Hold on a moment, love."

I whimpered at the loss of his fingers but sighed contentedly as I watched him look in his suitcase for the necessary items. Oh, my god, I thought, I'm going to sleep with Alan Cumming!

Once he had returned to the bed, I pounced, snogging him senseless and threading my fingers through his hair. He giggled as I pulled away and began to feast on his dimples -- yet again -- and slid two lube-slicked fingers inside me.

I bit my lip to try and suppress a moan, but he just smiled that smile, wordlessly telling me it was okay to let go. I took his unspoken words to heart and exploded all over his palm, moaning softly and leaving delicate kisses on his neck. Once I came down from that first delicious (and very long overdue) wave of relief, I let out a contented sigh and cuddled up to his warm body. My head fell onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me protectively, stroking my soft blond locks with one hand.

"Alan," I murmured, my words slightly muffled by his shoulder, "I think I needed that more than either of us realized."

He said nothing; only smiling gently and holding me tighter as we continued to snuggle in contented silence for a time. Then I found myself looking longingly at his lips, and before either of us knew it, we had started to snog again. I moaned softly into his mouth as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. After a few more moments, however, I pulled away, starting to nibble at his dimples once again. 

"I hope I have enough concealer," he giggled, his voice tickling my lips deliciously. "I may just have permanent marks there once you finish with me!"

I grinned rather wickedly, admiring the very noticeable bruises that I'd left as my mark on him. "And the night is nowhere near over, is it, my sweet Scottish elf?"

"No, I suppose it isn't," he grinned, turning his head to allow me better access to my self-declared kryptonite.

I moaned, continuing to suck and nibble at them as he slid his hand down to cup my left breast, gently squeezing and stroking the soft mound and tracing my nipple with a finger. 

"Ooh," I shivered. "That tickles, Alan; please stop."

"Sorry love," he murmured. "You like my dimples and I like your breasts."

"That may be," I replied, pausing mid-nibble to look into his eyes, "but I'm very ticklish and I would feel awful if I hurt you in any way."

At those words, he drew me down and into yet another warm, comforting embrace. "I really am sorry, sweetheart. Would it help if my touch was firmer?"

"Yes," I answered. "As long as you aren't rough in any way."

"I won't be," he soothed. "I promise, love."

"I love you, Alan," I murmured, pressing a quick, gentle kiss to his lips before starting to nibble on his dimples again. 

He giggled, gently but firmly squeezing both of my breasts as I continued. After awhile, however, I couldn't take it any longer and started rutting on his lap slowly, deliberately teasing him as payback for all the times he'd teased me without knowing.

He groaned contentedly. "Hang on, sweetheart, let me grab everything first."

"Okay, okay," I laughed, crawling off his lap to allow him to retrieve the necessary things. 

Once he was settled again, he handed me the condom, watching as I burst into giggles over the name on the wrapper. He grinned widely, joining in as I tried to catch my breath.

"Ecstasy is a real condom brand?" I finally spluttered. "Oh, my god, you didn't!"

"I did," he smirked. "You saw that video, I take it."

I nodded, still giggling as I carefully rolled said item onto his dick. "It's shaped like a baseball bat, you know!"

His eyes went wide, laughing harder than ever as he realized I really had seen the video. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah...you are too much, you know that?"

I grinned, capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He groaned, kissing me back just as passionately, and carefully slid inside, waiting as I adjusted to him. After a long moment, I nodded, and he began to move, my legs winding around his hips as best they could. I moaned softly; a moan filled with unshed desires and shameless passion and felt his lips meet my own in a soft, tender kiss. 

"Alan," I moaned, too far gone to say much else. "Alan..."

Upon hearing that, he made a noise somewhere between a groan and a purr, gently twining his elegant fingers through my hair as we continued to snog. He pulled away for a moment, reveling in my blissed-out state, silently telling me it was okay to let go.

...and let go, I did. My innermost walls clenched around his dick and I felt his release as I started to come down from my own. He kissed my cheeks and nose, carefully pulling out and getting up to tie off and chuck the used condom into the bin. I watched with interest as he held out a hand to me, wondering what he was planning and how he could still have energy after what we had done. 

As if he was reading my unspoken thoughts, he smiled at me and said, "Scottish elf magic, love."

"Oh, of course," I answered, smiling cheekily at him. "I should have guessed."

He laughed softly as I took the proffered hand and wrapped my free hand around his waist, letting my head fall onto his chest.

"I just wanted an excuse to snuggle you properly," he admitted, lifting me into his arms effortlessly. "Besides, I know you like being near me."

I nodded, trying to process the day's events as we settled onto the bed to snuggle and get some sleep. He drew me down into another one of his warm, soothing embraces, letting me get settled before turning out the light. We laid in contented silence for a few minutes, my head on his chest and one arm draped over his stomach protectively.

"Alan?" I whispered. "Alan, are you still awake?"

"Mhm," he replied. "Y'alright, sweetheart?"

"Yes," I answered. "I'm more than all right. I just...thank you for this."

"You're most welcome, love," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"I love you, Alan," I said. "I really meant it."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," he whispered back, readjusting me against him.

I didn't respond; just buried my face deeper into his chest and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the next morning, our next meeting, and whatever our future held.


End file.
